FTxHP: How We Defy Our Fate
by Choi Jiyu
Summary: Following the events that leads to the defeat of Alvarez Empire, another mission arises. Thrown in an alternate world of weaving myths of Earth, with different threats and different magic, join Fairy Tail as they whipped away to Hogwarts with a mission to protect its students from brewing dangers, all the while they tried to figure out how to defy their own fate.
1. A Parallel World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. As well as Harry Potter for it belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: I have yet to proofread this chapter so excuse my unruly grammar. Thanks.**

**xxx**

**_Prolouge - A Parallel World_**

Albus Dumbledore is a very wise man; everyone that belong in their world knows that. He achieved quite the feat of success in his current lifetime: defeating evil wizards, proficiency in alchemy and magic, and even protecting his students, fellow professors and the Hogwarts itself.

However, for a moment, he did doubt his capabilities.

He knew something was not right. Something big was about to happen. Albus couldn't shake off the feeling that multiple throes will happen right under his nose. _He_ would definitely find an opportunity to strike the school and get the boy from his protection.

He could not let that happen, of course.

Albus glanced at his treasured phoenix who was sleeping on its perch before rubbing its head gently. It purred slightly under his touch, he sighed.

He always knew that Hogwarts was filled with powerful and talented wizards and witches. But, he also knew . . . They are not ready to fight. At least not yet--given the circumstance that they have lowered their guard down ten years ago due to the death of the evil antagonist in their world.

Was he really dead, though?

Albus doubt it.

Darkness never cease. As long as light continue to burn bright as the beacon of hope for everyone, the ones that would be obscured by that light will be consumed by hatred and jealously as they slowly fall to the dark side.

He heaved a sigh, leaning back to his chair as he closed his eyes, deep in thought. His half-moon spectacles gleaming. How should he deal with this dilemma? How could he protect his students, especially _him_, from the threats of darkness and death?

_The answer is simple, really._

His eyes snapped open as a sudden memory flashed before his eyes.

"Of course, it has to be _them_." He muttered to himself, smiling as a new shimmer of hope cross his features.

Fishing out his wand, Albus Dumbledore started to carve a magic circle on the floor; a type of connection circle that none of the wizards and witches of this world knew. He sat cross-legged at the center with a serious yet calm demeanour.

Closing his eyes for the second time, he started to channel his magic through the spell until the circle started to emit a bright light from its inside until it reaches the outwards.

He started to feel the long lost connection he felt from the parallel world. His magic, as if familiar to the portals, started to make a way through the unknown world he reaches within.

He thought of the name of one of his friends from Earthland, hoping that the man from the other side would get his secret message.

_'Makarov, my friend, this is Albus and I know its been a while since we last saw each other. My dear friend, a dangerous threat has befallen our world, and I am in dire need of your help. You are the only person I can trust regarding this matter, and I do hope you give us a hand. I know that you hide an interwordly teleportation method in your sleeves, and if you don't, please feel free to contact me as soon as possible so I could provide you my own way._

_Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore.'_

**xxx**

**Author's Note: Yehey! Its another story, and this time, its a crossover of my favourite anime and books! Really, I just finished rereading Harry Potter series this weekend and no matter how many times I read it, I can't get enough! Although I like the movie, I love the books more (I still can't believe that they didn't include Peeves in the movie! I personally think that he would be an amusing character tho). And I know I still have an unfinished fanfic on my list, but I still update it no matter what.****And oh, before I forgot, I'll based this story on both books and movies. Though I need to alter some elements in order to fit the FT universe in it. And yes, the start of this book is the Philosopher's Stone up to the Deathly Hollows. BUT! I'll still divive it into even parts in order to avoid confusion.**

**So yeah, this is Harry and the gang's first year. Probably set after Chapter 9 (Midnight Duel). Or at least, the part before they saw the Cerberus, that is.**

**To sum it up, this is only the book 1 of HP. And, of course, the FT was set after the war of Alvarez. I have to alter the ending of the Manga/Anime a bit to fit in this story line. So expext major changes in Fairy Tail plotline.**

**PS. I'll update every Wednesdays since I updated my other fanfic _(As You Lie Awake)_ every Sundays. No other days since my Accounting classes are killing me a lot lolol. If I forgot to, please be mindful that I am a student and a child at home as well. Lol.**

**Cheerios! - _Francene Kwon_**


	2. The New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. As well as Harry Potter for it belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: I have yet to proofread this chapter so excuse my unruly grammar. Thanks.**

**xxx**

**_Chapter 01 - The New Mission_**

Lucy hunched her back while fanning herself quite desperately. She wanted to faint in the middle of the blazing day in Magnolia, where she currently experiencing the dilemma of being amidst the hottest time of the year.

She even considered summoning Aquarius, knowing that the blue haired spirit would violently washed her away by her savage tidal waves, she would gladly choose that, instead of walking in such extreme weather. But after imagining what could've been Aquarius' reaction if Lucy really did summon her with that intentions, she began to have a second thought.

Aquarius is one of the spirits who was toughest and difficult to reason with. Of course, Lucy still considers her as a friend, so as her other spirits even though Aquarius always threaten and tease her.

Not to long after, she already reach the guild hall. A small smile pulled in her lips. No matter what happened, Fairy Tail never failed to make her feel at home. Opening the massive doors, Lucy could smell the strong scent of food and alcohol wafted her nose. Ah, yes, just a quiet day . . .

"I'll say it again, pyromaniac, you'll never be able to defeat Erza, let alone Plue!"

. . . Or not.

"Shut it, ice queen! Since I couldn't beat Plue, maybe he could just kick your ass!"

These two, really.

Lucy walked towards the bar, swiftly dodging a few furnitures that was thrown in her way. Years of being with these unruly men, her reflexes improve a lot and she could weave through the guildhall without so much injuries. Compare to her first years with them, she could've swear that each day, there would always been a bump on her head.

"Good morning, Lucy! Did your mission go well?" Mira asked with a gentle smile as she handed her a glass of strawberry milkshake.

The blonde took it gratefully from her hands and sipped from it, smiling as she had something to quench her thirst. "It did! Though I don't like solo missions, but it was quite refreshing. At least the payment didn't turn into half due to property damage." She snorted before she sigh dreamily. "And yes, for once, I actually have some romantic news as well."

Mirajane's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you say? Spill it, quickly without further ado!"

"Yesterday, when I was about to go home, a fortune teller told me that I was destined to find my one and true love this year! She said it was already align with the stars above." Lucy giggled, her heart palpitating endlessly. "Oh, I wonder if he's handsome? I wish he was taller than me! And I really wanted my husband to be quite effiminate, and serene-looking and peaceful and lovely. Ah. Unlike those idiots who always brawl and destroy things. . ." She glanced at Natsu and Gray's way who was punching each other with their magic.

As the blonde mage continue to rattled her findings about her 'future husband', the eldest of the Strauss siblings furrowed her brows in suspicion. Fortune teller? Love? Future husband? Something isn't right.

"And oh, she said that my dear will love garden wedding, although I prefer traditional wedding, too. Oh, oh, I love white roses and lilies if ever and . . ."

"Lucy,"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you should trust this fortune teller at all. I mean, fate is constantly changing in every actions we made. Not only fate, people as well." Mira kindly told her before glancing at Laxus' way who was sitting in the corner, talking to his own team. "See Laxus over there. He's one of the best example of the people who change their own fate. Gajeel and Juvia as well."

Even though Laxus was once a rebellious child, he already redeemed himself. Not only during the Grand Magic Games, the Tartaros attack, but also during the attempt invasion of Alvarez almost a year ago. Gajeel was once a rough enemy as well, but look at him now. Juvia was once an enemy as well, but she already found her true happiness and the spirit of family in them.

Lucy blinked. "Eh?"

Mira patted her shoulders. "Lucy, do you really think that someone would have the authority to give you the theme of your wedding, but not even a facial feature of your future groom?"

Lucy's face fell before she let out a deep angry growl. "You're right! Freakin' right! I'm so stupid, oh my gosh!"

Mira chuckled. "I can't believe someone as observant and smart like you would spend some money on something so . . ."

"Stupid, yes, foolish." Lucy scowled. "Seriously? I felt like I'm not myself as well. I mean, I can't even remember the face of that fortune teller!"

Mira tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Maybe you were charmed?"

"Argh! You're right, that was probably it! I can't believe this, I let myself myself be fed with lies, hooked some jewels, and be charmed! Gosh." She slammed her head on the bar table, glowering as she muttered incoherent words under her breath.

Gray walked to her, somewhat stripping his clothes along the way. "You okay, Lucy? What's with the long face?" Looks like their fight was already finished if they talk to her now.

"Clothes, Gray. Put some clothes on." Lucy mumbled, glancing at his direction before rolling her eyes.

"Ah, damn it. Has anyone seen my pants?" The ice mage started to traversed inside the guild with only his underwear.

"What's wrong, Luce? You're acting strange." Natsu said worriedly. "The table's not a chocolate, even if it look like one."

"If you want wood, Lucy, I can give you some." Happy offered, trying to supressed his laugh.

Lucy glared at him. "Shut up, you stupid cat!"

"Oooohhh! She's maaaaad!" Happy rolled his tongue, flying across Wendy and Charla who was chatting with Levy.

Lucy was about to shout at him and blow him to smithereens when a sudden fearful, dangerous aura loomed in her back. Gulping, she turned her head, only to see Erza glaring down at her like a thousand blades with her arms crossed.

"Explain what happened," she ordered firmly--darkly.

Like a scared rabbit in front of a huge dragon, Lucy followed Erza to one of the empty seats in the hall. Gray and Natsu followed the two, intrigued about what Lucy was depressed about.

"Tell us," Erza once again demanded, black eyes boring deep in her skin.

With a defeated sigh, Lucy began to tell them the stupid tale. Afterwards, Erza nodded, saying it wasn't a big deal with Gray agreed to her. Natsu become disinterested, crossing his arms.

"Its really nothing, Lucy. To make you feel at ease, I'll tell you that this flame brain over here has been tricked countless of times, and he never learned." Gray smirked, pointing a thumb at Natsu who visibly twitched.

"Oh, its none of your business, snowflake!"

"No fighting, you two!" Erza scowled, and they immediately shut up. "Lucy, like Gray said, don't worry about it. Its not like you're the first one to be charmed like that."

"Yeah, so cheer up and don't think about it!" Natsu grinned cheekily, swinging his arms around her shoulders with a laugh.

With this encouragement, Lucy finally smiled. Well, like they said, its okay to be charmed. As long as you have friends to bring you back.

**xxx**

A week passed ever since that incident, everything went back to normal. Well, as nornal as it would be inside the Fairy Tail guildhall.

When Lucy found her way inside the guild, she was confused to find the hall deserted, with only a few people present. Including her, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Gajeel and the Exceeds were inside, too. Like her, everyone seem surprise as well.

"Good morning! Where's everyone, guys?" Lucy asked them, walking towards her teammates.

"Morning, Lucy." Natsu greeted with a goofy grin.

"We don't know. When we arrive, everyone was nowhere to be seen!" Happy replied sheepishly.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked Erza next.

The redhead looked deep in thought for a moment before she shook her head. "I honestly have no idea." She glanced at her side. "What about you, Mira?"

Mirajane smiled. "Master asked the rest not to come today, except for us here. It seems like something is about to unfold."

"Maybe a special mission for us?" Gray guessed, stripping his shirt before tossing it to the ground.

"That may be the case." Levy mused, a book in her hands as usual.

"Why am I included, then? I'm not as strong as everyone here." Wendy whimpered on the corner, clutching Carla in in her tiny arms.

Carla looked at her in blunt annoyance. "Have confidence in yourself, child!"

"If its a mission, I hope it involves fighting!" Natsu exclaimed as he lit his fist with his red flames.

"Just don't kiss the floor if it involves transportation, ash for brains." Gray teased.

"Oh, shut up, stripper." Gajeel was the one who grumbled, clearly reacting violently to what he said.

Gray and Natsu was about to fight back when Makarov made his presence known.

"Is everyone here?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Not everyone, Gramps. Its just us." Natsu said innocently, earning a face palm from everyone present.

"Why are we called, Master?" Lucy asked with a hand raised, ignoring her best friend. "And why just us?"

"The eight of you . . . I have to ask for a favour." Makarov cleared his throat as he stood in the balcony of the second floor, his back straight. "I want you to accompany me to this special mission."

"Knew its a mission." Gray muttered.

"What is this mission, Master?" Mira asked, eyes narrowing.

"I will explain in details later, but for now, I need everyone's approval first before I continue." Makarov replied. "And when you approve, there's no turning back."

Everyone looked at each other. Even if no one said something, a silent agreement was made. And Erza was the one who spoke up for them. "We accept."

Makarov pulled a smile. "Very well. This special mission involves going to another world called Earth."

Surprise and confusion rides everyone's expression. "Earth? Not Earthland?" Happy asked loudly, munching a fish.

"Yes, child. Another world and its called Earth. It was like Edolas in some ways. They practice different types of magic than us. In Earth, both wizard and witch channeled their magic to a wand, which then convert their magical properties into tangible elements. They need to vocalise their spells and incantations in order to work. Also, magic is genetic, meaning its in the blood."

"When are we going, Master?" Levy asked curiously, already thinking of the ways to educate herself in this world.

"Were going . . ." A shiver run down to their spine as a small, yet dangerous smile spilled into Makarov's face. ". . . Now."

**xxx**

**Author's Note: Here's the chapter for the week, guys! Come back again next Wednesday for the next chapter. And yes, Aquarius was here. Her key was destroyed during Tartaros but Lucy still found the new key that emerged again. I'll explain that in further chapters to come, especially that I altered so much scenes in FT universe. But in HP, not so many lolol.**

**Cheerios! - _Francene Kwon_**


	3. Beyond Earthland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. As well as Harry Potter for it belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: I have yet to proofread this chapter so excuse my unruly grammar. Thanks.****xxx**

**xxx**

**_Chapter 02 - Beyond Earthland_**

"Were going . . ." A shiver run down to their spine as a small, yet dangerous smile spilled into Makarov's face. ". . . Now."

Gasping, all eyes widened when an unknown force pulled them together in a swirling vortex which swallowed them whole.

Lucy don't know how long she's been out, but the isolated sensation cascaded by others; the dryness of her throat and circling darkness in her vision. With a moment of disorientation, she found herself lying on the cold ground with her eyes closed.

She groaned, forcing her eyes to open. At first, the world she saw was too bright for her liking, and she was thinking whether their Master had dump them in some sort of psychedelic in-between spacetime or something akin to that. She suddenly remember Earth, that supposed to be parallel world to Earthland, and possibly to Edolas as well.

Slowly, her vision adjusted to see the orange skies and the green grass she lied onto. And to her surprise, an upside face that appeared in front of her own.

Lucy yelped, and so did the face. It vanished, and she got up, scrambling to her feet. Her eyes widened at the sight of a giant man whose face was almost completely hidden by the long, shaggy mane of hair and a tangled beard. Though his eyes looked like apair of harmless beetles, gleaming in equal curiosity and suspicion.

Lucy blinked, calming her nerves. "Who are you?" She asked carefully. But if this man try to do somethimg funny, she was ready to reach for her keys dangling from her belt and summon her spirit. She's confident that Capricorn or Loke could fight him headfirst.

"Oh, I found an ol' man near me house. He told me that 'is children weren't with 'im. I volunteered to go an' help fer 'im. He seem to be really worried." His voice was gruff and rough, but was warm and kind nonetheless.

"Wait, is it our Master? That sounds like him." Lucy asked curiously, although she could barely understand him because of his complicated language--way of speaking to be precise.

"Master? Though' he sounded like a father." The giant muttered. "Don' yeh worry, I found yer friends already, an' yer the las'."

"Really?" Her brown eyes brightened before she take a bow. "Thank you so much, er . . . Sir?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced meself. Jus' call me Hagrid, li'l girl." He said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, Mister Hagrid. But just Lucy is fine." She smiled.

"Anyway, bes' if we get goin', then. Lot o' dangerous creatures lurked in this forest." Hagrid turned around and signalled her to follow him.

Hesitantly, she did follow him. Lucy felt that she could trust the man, enough to tell that he would bring her to where her friends was. While walking, she was looking at the surrounding forest, heart palpitating at the sight of the dark wisps that pulled her deeper within.

Soon, Lucy found themselves in the edge of the woods. She stepped out of the forest into a small mountain plateau. When her gaze turned upwards, her eyes almost bulged at the sight of the massive castle at the fine distance from them. "Woah!"

It looks like an ancient castle, but beautiful--very beautiful and majestic. The orange skies lining the corners of the huge citadel, with its towers stood proudly on every sides.

"Is that your house, Hagrid?!" Lucy asked in excitement, eyes never leave the vast majesty.

"Tha'? Nah, not me house." Hagrid waved his big hand and pointed it to the far left. She followed its direction and found a small, brown hut with lights dimly lit within. "Tha' is me house."

"Oh," she felt disappointed, but asked, "then who lives in that castle? A royalty?"

"That's . . . Uh, a home fer nobles, tha' is." Hagrid struggled to lie, afterall, she and her friends could be muggles for crying out loud. Somehow, the little group must've end up and wandered inside the Forbidden Forest just like that. As much as he don't want to lie and deceieve people, he have to protect the secrecy of their world, afterall.

Well, technically, that was really a home for nobles. Some high class people do live in that castle. But, of course, its real purpose was more than that.

"An' I have to warned yeh not to go in there." They started to walk towards the small hut.

"And why?"

"'Cause yer get arrested if yeh do." He opened the door for her. "Come in now, lil lady."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy smiled as she stepped inside the hut.

And immediately, she saw her friends rummaging in every corners of Hagrid's hut. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel was fighting again. While Erza, Levy, Wendy, Mira and even Master sat comfortably on the sofa, drinking tea as if its their guildhall. Surprisingly, the Exceeds were silently sat on the corners, especially Happy who was shockingly quiet.

Heads turned to her, with Natsu grinning broadly, swinging his arms around her shoulders. "Luce, you're so slow! Got here last and all!"

"This is no race, doofus." Lucy muttered grumpily, smacking his head lightly. "And where are we, anyway, Master?"

"In Earth, he says!" Happy, who seem to got over his quiet nature all of a sudden, pipped in. Almost instantly, Erza turned sharply towards him, slicing her hand across her throat as if to silence him. Happy seem to get what she meant, covering his mouth with his paws.

"D-Did that cat just t-talk?" Hagrid asked, shocked as she pointed at Happy.

Lucy facepalmed. She understands why Erza did that motions. They're probably in a different world now, and it would be best if they do act as normal as possible. And speaking of normal means no cat would be able to talk.

"Happy? Of course, he--"

"Cannot talk because he's a normal cat!" Erza cut off Natsu, sending a glare at him. "You must've imagined it, Mister Hagrid, sir."

"Did you hit your head somewhere, Erza? You know that Happy could--"

"Not talk! He's just a normal cat that fell in a paint of blue dye!" Erza exclaimed back, gritting her teeth as she shoot Natsu a threatening glare that shut him up.

"Hmp. What's so weird about a talking cat anyway?" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Idiot." Lucy sighed in exasperation.

Hagrid stood still, watching the banter between the teenagers before he take the empty tray along with the tea cups on the table. "I know people that could help yeh return to yer home, so I'll take yeh to 'em tomorrow."

"Really? Well, thank you, Mister Hagrid." Wendy smiled kindly.

"I'm afraid we cannot just leave, though." Makarov sighed.

"Hmm?"

"You say something about a mission we gotta do, right, Master Makarov?" Mira asked, shifting comfortably in her seat.

"Well, yeah, I was positive that we arrived at the right place. Other than the interworldly vortex that seem to scatter us apart from each other, nothing seem to gone wrong." The old man muttered thoughtfully.

Hagrid paused at his tracks towards his kitchen to refill their teas whem he overheard their conversation. "Wait, yer Makarov?" He pointed at him. "Makarov Dreyer?" He asked in genuine surprise.

"That would be me." Makarov nodded his head, confused why the man seem to know him.

With haste, Hagrid set down the tray and ushered them towards the doors. "Come with me now!"

"Huh?" Gajeel asked, curious at the sudden change of disposition.

"We have no time, let's go!"

xxx

"Where are we going, Hagrid? I thought its forbidden to cross in this castle?" Levy asked with a furrowed brows.

The fairies watched as the giant man grabbed the doorknob and pushed the small door with his shoulders that leads within the castle grounds. "Well, it is somew'at a home anyway. But this is actually a boarding school fer witchcraft an' wizardry."

"What?! A school?!"

"Why are we here?!"

"When did we got here?!"

Everyone, except Makarov, stopped in their tracks and whipped their heads towards Hagrid who continued walking and leading the way inside.

"Hagrid, I demand to know where are we right now!" Erza strictly exclaimed, glaring at the giant who visibly gulped.

"Gulpin' gargoyls, children. Calm down, and let Professor Dumbledore explain everything ter yeh." Hagrid sighed in defeat.

Everyone gawked when they saw a spacious hallway, dim lit with just a few torches that hung in the sides. The place looks like a dungeon of some sort.

Hagrid stopped at a certain door and knocked on it albeit rapidly that almost crush it over. A few seconds later, a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses appeared on the door, peaking her head. She wore an emerald cloak with her black hair tied in a tight bun undernearth a witch's pointed hat.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted politely, as polite as his gruff voice could sounds like.

"Good evening to you, too. What brings you here at night?" She asked, fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. And when she saw the people standing stiffly behind him, looking lost and curious, her shoulders tensed. "Who are they, Hagrid?"

"Professor, these are the people that Professor Dumbledore told us." Hagrid whispered.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened, before she nodded. "I see. You can bring them to the Headmaster's office while I gathered all the heads. I'll see you all there in a minute." The woman shut the door immediately with a flick of her cloak.

"Boy, what's going on?" Gray asked, deeply confused, not realising that he had stripped on to his boxers.

"Gray, put on your clothes." Lucy facepalmed as they followed Hagrid towards another hallway.

They stopped in front of the extremely ugly-looking gargoyle. The sight made everyone grimaced with Wendy sniffled a small cry.

"Lemon drop," Hagrid said out loud, which was obviously a password.

"Woah! Lemon, where?!" Natsu whipped his head back and forth excitedly, looking for some lemons.

They stepped inside the podium, and the statue sprang to life. The ground started to rumble and behind the wall was a spiral staircase that moved upwards that leads somewhere.

"Oh, no. T-Transportation . . ." Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy turned blue, cluching their stomachs.

"Ah, I forgot about their motion sickness." Lucy muttered, sighing.

Suddenly, the ground come to a stop, revealing an oak door with brass knocker. Almost immediately, the dragon slayers scrambled themselves to get out, pushing each other with Wendy squeezing between the two elder ones. "Get me out of here!" Natsu gagged, and accidentally dragged Gray's shirt with him.

"Woah!" The dragon slayers, including Gray, stumbled through the door, unknowingly knocking off a few cabinets along the way. Unfortunately, the cabinets contained glass bottles, small statues and a few valuable-looking decorations that broke when they hit it.

The four fairies laid on top of each other, with Natsu on the bottom, followed by Gray, Gajeel and Wendy laid on the top most. "Ouch . . ."

Everyone standing by the door looked flabbergasted, not knowing what to do.

"What the hell, flame brain!? Why did you dragged me with you!?" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm not--"

Natsu was about to retort when he felt a sudden presence in front of them. They saw a pair of black shoes first, and when they looked up, they saw a man with greasy black hair, hooked nose and sallow skin staring down at them. His stare was particularly stern, emotionless even.

The four turned their heads to the side to see the same woman they saw earlier, looking rather annoyed. Next to her was a woman with frizzy, curly hair with big glasses. To the right was a short, stocky woman covered in dirt. Next to her was a short man wearing wire glasses.

"I cannot believed that you just destroyed some valuable potions that take a hundred years to make, and a few important artifacts of this school." The man with greasy hair stated in a monotonous voice, eyeing the four without amusement.

Makarov, who stood by the door, groaned in despair, knowing the same property damage he have to fixed even in another world. "Pardon this ruckus, Sir! They won't cause damage again!"

To everyone's surprise, excluding the fairies, Makarov's hand started to grow at grabbed the four by their clothes, forcing them to stand up properly.

The black-haired man just huffed, glaring at them.

"Now, now, Professor Snape, that's not a very good way to greet our guests." A kind, mellow voice chuckled from a distance. "Besides, the damage are all but a simple problem we can fix."

The moment he said that, the broken glasses started to mend themselves, including the liquids on it. Glowing, the parts of the broken cabinet fixed itself until the room was back to the way it was before.

"That was freakin' cool!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it, young man." When they looked up at the marble balcony, they saw a tall, old man with silver hair and long beard that tucked in his belt. He wore a purple cloak, with kind blue eyes behind a half-moon spectacles.

"Albus! I see you've been doing fairly well here." Makarov greeted with a friendly smile. "Or so it seem, with the way you deliver your message, I assume you got yourself in a bit of trouble."

"You know him, Master?" Mira asked curiously.

"Trouble, perhaps. Like the old days, ah." He chuckled. "Oh, do come in. You are all welcome."

**xxx**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late night update (at least here in my country). I've been pretty busy these past few days since I've been gathering my requirements for my university application. Gosh, hope I'll pass the entrance exam lol.**

**And, yeah, before I forgot, someone asked me in a review if there are pairings in this story; yes, there would be. But the transition and development wouldn't be as easy as everyone will expect, hopefully. I'll just give you guys a hint of the pairings I've considered before writing this story;**

**Hint: I so love cracked pairings. And although I love NaLu a lot, its a no no. At least not in this story. Watch out for more hints within the chapters itself, I'm sure you can deduced it when the time comes.**

**Come back again next Wednesday for another chapter! And don't forget to leave some reviews!**

**SHAMELESS PLUG: If you're interested in original fantasy novels, can you please check out my story in Wattpad? Its called 'Argentine: The Chivalrous Knights Series, #1' and my username is 'cenaquinox'. If you enjoyed my writing styles here, I'm sure you'll love my originals as well. Thanks!**

**Cheerios! - _Francene Kwon_**


End file.
